


Riptide

by EvieWhite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Musician Kara, SuperCorp, band au, fluff angst and a dash of sin, lena luthor pov, soft smut, the super friends are in a band and it gets gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: Lena Luthor hates weddings. She just wants to go, say her obligatory congratulations to the bride and groom, enjoy the open bar, and leave as soon as possible. But when she meets lead singer and ukulele player, Supergirl, Lena decides she just might like weddings after all.Or: Supergirl is the star of an indie-rock band called The Vigilant, along with her best friends James-The Guardian, Winn-Whiz Kid, and her sister Alex aka The Agent. They get booked to play the wedding of one of Lena Luthor's associates. Supercorp is the focus here, all other characters are minor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively: the Supercorp band AU that no one knew they needed

How late can I possibly be without being a complete asshole? It's not that I hate weddings, I just don't prefer them. They are almost always tacky, with bad music and people who you'd rather not talk to but are forced to anyway. Maybe I'm just a little bit bitter because of my forever-alone status, but that's besides the point. I'm a Luthor, I'm allowed to be bitter! At least there's going to be an open bar, that's something to look forward to right?

Sighing heavily, I quickly glance in my compact mirror one more time, adjusting my hair out of habit before grabbing my purse and getting out of the car. The sun is warm on my shoulders despite it's low position in the sky, but the spring breeze provides some much needed relief.

Across a beautiful field, lined with flowers and a stunning weeping willow at it's center, one that must be as old as the earth itself, there's a large white tent. Multi-color lights can be seen dancing across the fabric and the sounds of music and laughter reach my ears. Faced with the party ahead of me, I take one more moment to steel myself.

I missed the actual ceremony part, I don't know the bride and groom too well anyway, but the stress of all this social interaction is going to leave me completely drained tomorrow. From a young age, I was taught the intricacies of high society. It's been ingrained in me to keep my back straight, always cross my legs, never show any signs of weakness, attend every function expected of me, and always play the field. Just because I'm well versed, doesn't mean I like it.

Well Lena, time to play the game, get as drunk as I can, and stay just as long as I absolutely have to. As I step through the tent, I'm greeted by a waiter with a glass of champagne, which I accept eagerly. An overwhelming amount of people are scattered about the large area, all drinking and laughing happily as appetizers are passed around.

The happy couple, business acquaintances from Gotham, look absolutely lovely as they pose for pictures with friends and family. Every now and again I catch them just looking at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes as if they're falling in love all over again, and a pang of something I don't quite recognize hits my chest like a brick wall.

I want that... But I'm a Luthor. Luthor's are good for fucking; for one night stands, secrets affairs, and relationships that only last long enough to advance a career. We don't get love or happy endings, and I've come to accept that, embrace it even. I am who I am, and that's okay, even though it can be incredibly lonely.

God, I'm going to need something stronger than champagne for this. Finishing the rest of my drink in one large gulp, I head over the open bar and order a whiskey sour. Leaning on the counter top, I fiddle with my watch, wishing the seconds would tick by faster.

"A whiskey sour, isn't that an old man drink?" A voice as bright as sunshine says from behind me, causing me to turn around with an eyebrow arched. A tall woman, with long, flowing blonde hair and arms that I'm sure could crush any man's windpipe, sits beside me. She's watching me curiously, with eyes so brilliant it's like they were made by the ocean herself. "I mean hey, to each their own, but I would have guessed vodka neat."

My eyebrows shoot up even higher, and I can't help but bite the corner of my lip as my heart begins to thud loudly in my chest. The mystery woman winks, making me take twice as long to find words. There's no other way to phrase it, she is the most beautiful creature on this whole god forsaken planet. "Good guess, vodka is a close second." By the graces of god, I somehow manage to use my smooth, cool tone that normally flows so easily from my lips. There's just something about this girl...

She ducks her head, chuckling softly. "At least I was close. So, are you a friend of the bride's? You look familiar but I don't think we've met before."

Her voice is so light and her smile is so cute, that I swear she could have just come from singing with woodland creatures and I wouldn't even be surprised. She seems like the kind of girl who could kill you without batting an eyelash, and then just fix her bright pink lipstick like nothing ever happened. Exactly my type.

"Not really, we're business partners. I run a rather large company and they supply a lot of the equipment we use. It's rather boring actually." But the incredibly attractive woman looks anything but bored. She watches me closely, bright blue eyes covering me from head to toe. "I'm Lena Luthor, pleased to meet you."

I extend my hand, but instead of shaking it, she gently takes it in her own and kisses my knuckles with impossibly soft lips. From anyone else, I would find the gesture annoying, repulsive even, but coming from her it makes my mouth go dry. I have to dart my tongue out to lick my lips. She watches the motion intensely, biting her own lip as she smiles a disarmingly sincere smile. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Well, can I get you anything to drink-" I pause for her to tell me her name but she offers nothing, just shakes her head and goes to get up. My heart jumps at the thought of her sudden departure. I desperately don't want her to go, she was going to be the highlight of the night, possibly the month.

"I can't drink when I'm on the clock." She does a little curtsy, gesturing to her surprisingly casual outfit, which hadn't even occurred to me before. The girl is in skin tight dark blue jeans, with suspenders and a red and blue, muscle style tank top with a strange symbol on the front, kind of like an S inside a diamond. To complete the look, she has red leather boots that go all the way to her knees and make me wonder if she has any other leather clothing items, because I would literally die to see her in them.

I furrow my brows in confusion, making the girl laugh. She gestures to the stage where a band is playing light instrumentals only so that the guests can settle in and talk. With another wink that makes my knees weak, mystery girl skips away from the bar, literally skips. She jumps right up onto the stage, the group of musicians now beaming at each other.

"How is everybody doing tonight?" She grabs the center mic stand and smiles widely at the crowd before her. "On behalf of Joanna and Gregory, the beautiful bride and groom, thank you so much for coming out to celebrate their special day! Now it's that time of night, go grab your date and get up here on the dance floor!"

Holy shit...

A dark haired woman, who looks like a dwarf compared to the giant drum set in front of her, counts off to 4 and the band starts up in harmony. The mystery girl's incredibly defined arms flex as she begins to strum her bright yellow ukulele.

"I was scared of dentists and the dark,

I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations-"

She smiles directly at me during that line and I swear I could just about die. I swirl my whiskey sour, never taking my eyes off of her as I sip the drink slowly. She has an impressive voice, one that carries me away, making me tap my foot despite myself.

"And I come unstuck! Baby, coming down to the riptide

Making my way to the darkside, I wanna be your left hand man.

I love you, when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat cause you're gonna sing the words wrong."

Every band member is smiling as they play, clearly brought together in perfect harmony by their lead singer. The guy on bass has a stunning smile, with bright white teeth in perfect contrast to his smooth, dark skin. A dorky looking guy with spiked hair and a skinny tie slams on his guitar, eagerly singing back up, and the feisty looking brunette hits her drums with such force I'm amazing they don't break.

The girl at their center gets into the music with her whole body, dancing across the stage and jumping up on her toes with excitement. The whole crowd picks up on her energy and dances along happily, it's infectious.

And so, the night plows on. Guests are dancing, drinks are flowing, and everyone is having a good time. To my complete surprise, I'm having a good time too, well at least not terrible anyways. A few people I know, not well enough to call friends, make small talk and chat about the wedding. We speak just long enough to be considered polite and then move on.

I congratulate the happy couple, sincerely wishing them well on their life together. I may be a Luthor, but I'm not immune to hope as much as some might think, and I truly hope they have a happy life together. Again, that strange pang slams into my chest and I find myself wishing for things that I know I will never have.

"Thank you everyone! We are The Vigilant! On bass we have the supremely talent Guardian, rocking the guitar is the one and only Whiz Kid, and killing it at the drums is my incredible, beautiful, rock star sister The Agent!"

Each of the band members takes a bow as their leader introduces them. I can see sweat beading on each of their foreheads and understandably so, it's been two hours! They wave and smile happily to the guests, looking tired but thrilled.

"Who are The Vigilant?" I whisper to a younger looking woman seated next to me.

Her eyes go wide in shock and when she speaks, her voice is more of a high pitched squeal. "You don't know?! They're only the most popular indie-rock band of this century! But I guess they only really got noticed this year. The lead singer is so incredible, she can sing literally anything and would do anything for her fans. They each have a secret identity that they use on stage to keep their private lives totally secret. They're so cool!"

I raise my eyebrows, impressed. I look back to the stage, surprised to find the singer's eyes on me again. She watches with such intensity, grinning from ear to ear. The guitarist claps her on the back, seeming to startle her from her thoughts. I would pay a fortune to know exactly what she was just thinking. "And this is the star of the show, Supergirl!" The leader blushes and takes a bow as the guests clap enthusiastically.

Supergirl, huh? The S on her shirt makes more sense now and I can't take my eyes off her. She's a dream.

"How about one last song before this incredible couple cuts the cake?" She's met with cheers as she picks up her ukulele again and starts to sing.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in.

But I can't help falling in love with you,

Shall I stay, would it be a sin, 

If I can't help, falling in love with you?"

The melody is soft and sweet, ringing clearly in my ears and making me...feel things. 

Supergirl's eyes are on me the whole time, I can't break her gaze and I don't want to. I fall head first into her ocean blue eyes and the lull of her music, and find myself standing on wobbly feet. Supergirl saunters off the stage, leaving the ukulele and mic behind as she weaves her way through the crowd. She's coming straight for me and I hear my heart so loud in my ears that it's overwhelming.

"Like a river flows, surely to the sea

Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be."

She's like an unstoppable tide, pulling me in till I feel like I'm going to drown. I feel her breath warm on my cheek as she takes my outstretched hand in hers. Her strong arms are around my waist, making my breath hitch and my skin shiver. Wrapping my arms around her neck, I hold on as she begins to twirl and sway me around the dance floor. The other guests watch in awe and slow dance with their own partners with joy.

Her skin feels like pure electricity against mine, coursing from her fingertips all the way through my spine. I'm mesmerized by this beautiful creature before me. Somehow, she has managed to simultaneously capture the essence of sunshine, while still being remarkably strong and sexy. My head swims with the thought of her as she holds me even closer. I am so glad I came tonight.

Her band is slowly finishing the instrumental from the song, but she stays close by my side. She brushes a stray strand of hair behind my ear and bites her lip as she smiles. The whole situation seems strangely intimate, yet I pray this never ends. "You're too beautiful to not dance, Miss Luthor."

Red hot blush creeps into my cheeks and down the exposed expanse of my neck. Supergirl watches it spread, only making it worse. Why can't I be my suave self around her? "Call me Lena." 

"Okay then Lena, is that drink offer still on the table?" 

"Yes!" I say almost too quickly, making her giggle at my expense. Her soft hands slide down my arms and come to intertwine with my own. "What can I get you, Supergirl?" The musician giggles again and it's her turn to blush.

"How about a whiskey sour?"

"I thought you said they were old man drinks?" 

"You seem like a lady with good taste, I'm willing to try anything you're offering." The air crackles with the energy easily building between us. The innuendo in her words does not go unnoticed, in fact, it makes my pulse race with nervous excitement and my hands twitch in anticipation. 

Instead of getting a new drink, I offer her a sip of my own, handing her the glass and letting my fingers linger on the skin of her wrist. I trace the pattern of her veins, mapping every detail. When I reach the crook of her elbow, her whole body shudders and she leans closer so that her long, blonde hair falls to tickle my shoulders. "Do you like it?"

"Very much." Her eyes are now a darker, almost navy blue as she answers, eyes raking over every inch of me. She follows the hem of my black dress down to where it ends just above the knee, bringing them back up, pausing on my hips for a second longer than what would be considered proper. Something tells me that this girl has not done anything "proper" a day in her life. That excites me more than I could explain.

"Come with me." I blurt out, voice finally sounding like the powerful, commanding Lena I know and love. My hand encircles her wrist and tugs her away from the crowded dance floor. She gasps in surprise but eagerly follows, nearly tripping over herself in her enthusiasm. 

We don't speak as I lead her far enough away from the tent of happy, oblivious wedding guests. Her hair seems to shine in the moonlight, making my heart skip a beat. It really is like she's from another world...

"Lena," Supergirl says softly, just above a whisper. "You're beautiful."

I don't know how, but I know she means it in a way more honest than anyone else who's ever said that to me. It makes butterflies erupt in my stomach and my heart thrash like a bird trapped in a too small cage. 

My hand find there way up her arms, over her shoulder, and tangle themselves in her mess of hair. Supergirl gasps as I tug a little, and licks her lips with a pink tongue. The moonlight illuminates the soft curve of her jaw and the definition of her arms as they grip my hips and push me up against the thousand year old weeping willow.

Her eyes glance down at my blood red lips then back up to my eyes as if asking a questions, but she doesn't need to, I'm waiting for her to take. The bark of the willow is sharp, even through the fabric of my dress, but it only adds to the exhilarating mixture of emotions bubbling up inside me. Supergirl's nails dig into my soft skin as she tries desperately to get even closer. 

Finally, her soft full lips crash into mine, pushing and pulling and taking all the breath from my lungs. If the tree wasn't holding me up, I would have melted in her arms without a doubt. A raw, unbridled moan escapes into the cool night air and I'm not sure if its mine or hers, probably a bit of both. I kiss her back with abandon, nipping and licking lightly. She responds powerfully, nails raking down to drag my leg up around her waist with surprising strength.

"Supergirl." I moan, tilting my head back and exposing my neck for her to lavish with hot, open mouth kisses, which she does eagerly. Her lips travel across my collar bone and down as far as the swooping neckline of my dress will allow. She growls in frustration as the fabric stops her from going any father. But I don't want her to stop, I don't want her to stop until she's devoured all of me!

"Lena." Her voice is strong and demanding, making me quiver. "Can we get out of here?"

"Yes!" I reply almost desperately. 

Supergirl's lips are like lava as she kisses me deeply, hot and burning and overwhelming.

We go back to my place, barely making it to the bedroom in a haze of kisses and torn off clothing. Supergirl pushes me down onto the bed before we fall into each other's embrace. Her touch is electric and her eyes are soft, always watching to make sure I'm okay with what she's doing, how she's moving inside me and pinning me to the bed so hard I couldn't move even if I tried. But I don't want to, I just want this woman, this beautiful, incredible woman, to make me scream.

And she does, multiple times. Supergirl is strong and unflinching, but she touches me with such care and passion that when she finally brings me over the edge, I can't stop my screams as tears escape from my closed eyes.

We fall asleep that night in a tangled mess of limbs and kisses. The last thing I remember is looking up at her drowsy, almost puppy like eyes as she smiled down at me, stroking my hair, and thinking: wow, maybe a Luthor can have more. 

The next morning xxxxxx

I wake up to a still warm, empty bed. It takes me a second to realize exactly why my body is aching in the most delicious way, but when it all comes rushing back I sit up with a startled gasp. Supergirl and I... those feelings...!

Dramatically, I lay back on the bed, covering my eyes with my hands. I don't know why, but I expected her to be here when I woke up. Why would she stay though, no one else ever has unless they wanted something? Still, I can't bring myself to regret the events of last night, it was earth shattering.

Sighing, I roll over deciding to try and go back to sleep, but something on the nightstand catches my eyes. A note? Stretching over to reach it, I almost fall out of bed to grab it without getting up.

"Dear Lena," The letter begins in beautiful, scrawled hand writing and my heart begins to thud with hope. "Thank you for an amazing night. Truly, I had a great time and I sincerely hope you did to. I'm sorry I had to leave so early; would you believe this famous musician still needs a day job? I wish I could have stayed. Anyways, I'm free Friday night if you are? Meet me at Krypton bar at 7? I mean, if you want to that is? I hope you do. See you soon, Lena."

At the bottom of the note is her number, circled and underlined twice. Then below that, the note is signed. "With love, Kara Z.D, your Supergirl"


End file.
